jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Darry Jenner
Darius "Darry" Jenner was a home-bound college student driving through rural Florida with his sister Trish for spring break. Darry unfortunately encountered The Creeper along the way. ''Jeepers Creepers'' Darry Jenner and his sister Trish were coming home from college to visit their family as they drove through the North Florida countryside in their 1960 Chevrolet Impala, they play a game trying to figure out what the license plates of passing cars mean (such as 6A4EVR being "Sexy Forever"). Later a mysterious driver in a rusty old delivery truck--with the license plate BEATNGU--tries to run them off the road. They let the vehicle pass them, and later see the same truck, in the distance off the side of the road, with a hulking man sliding what appears to be bodies wrapped in old sheets, into a large sewer pipe protruding from the ground next to an old abandoned church. The driver, taking note that they have seen him, catches up to them and succeeds in running them off the road. Darry insists they go back and investigate, in case one of the bodies is still alive. Darry orders Trish to hold his feet while he looks into the pipe. Darry is stunned by a swarm of rats and he jerks and screams, causing Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slides down the pipe cutting himself. At the bottom, he finds a dying boy, with a huge stitch across his torso, the boy tries to tell him something (sounding like hide) but dies before he can. He also finds hundreds of bodies sewn together, covering the walls of a massive cavern beneath the church including Kenny and Darla. Darry can not reach the end of the culvert which looms above his head, so he looks around and finally finds a passage up through the church. Visibly traumatized by what he has seen, he and Trish flee the scene and stop at a gas station to contact the police, then see the truck speeding back towards the church. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they are phoned by a local psychic, Jezelle Gay Hartman. She plays the song "Jeepers Creepers" on the phone, and tells them that when they hear that song, they will be in extreme danger. Badly frightened, they ignore her warning. Darry and Trish are questioned by the police, but they believe that Darry's story isn't real. They find that the mysterious driver had broke into their car, and smelled their laundry. Trish and Darry rush out of the gas station with the police providing a security escort. Word arrives that the old church had gone up in flames and all evidence of any bodies has been destroyed. As they travel, the police are attacked and killed by the mysterious driver of the old truck. While Trish and Darry flee the scene, the driver loads the policemen's bodies into his truck. Darry and Trish try to get help from a local eccentric, but the mysterious driver catches up to them, the woman attempts to kill him with a shotgun but he jumps out of the way and kills her. They manage to hit the mysterious driver with their car, and run him over several times. After crushing the mysterious driver's body, they realized its inhuman nature when what appears to be a giant wing begins to flap around. Leaving it on the road, they drive to the local police station to wait for their parents, but Jezelle shows up and warns them they are still in danger. Jezelle tells them the true nature of the mysterious creature: It is an ancient demon known as "The Creeper", which rises every twenty-third spring for twenty-three days to feast on human body parts which, upon consumption, form part of its own body. She also tells them that it seeks out its victims through fear, and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Darry, it has found something it likes, but she does not know what or from who. .]] The wounded Creeper attacks the police station and gains entrance to the cells. After it feasts on prisoners to heal, it is swarmed by police, but kills a number of them. Jezelle guides Trish and Darry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while the song "Jeepers Creepers" plays in the background. The Creeper heads towards Jezelle and sniffs her, but lets her go, and heads off to find Trish and Darry. The Creeper catches up and captures Darry. Trish tries to reason with it, and attempts to give her life for her brother's. The police burst in and take aim, but the Creeper escapes out the window with Darry. The next day, Trish, contemplating Darry's fate, is picked up by her parents, and Jezelle returns home in regret. Death The final scene shows the Creeper in its new hideout, an abandoned meat packing plant and the sound of Darry's scream is heard and it is revealed what the creeper wanted by ripping out the back of Darry's head, it has taken his eyes, leaving Darry's body an eyeless, motionless corpse, while "Jeepers Creepers" is playing. It then shows the creeper holding a long needle implying that he is going to sew the back of Darry's skull back on. 'Jeepers Creepers II' Darry appears on Day 23 at night in Minxie's dream. The dream shows a very bright daylight, the bus still moving. Then Darry appears standing by the road with the same set of clothes he wore when he fell in the House of Pain, looking sternly at Minxie's side window. He points into the corn field just as the bus passes him by. When Minxie looks ahead Darry now furiosly shouts at her. "He's in the farm!" But she does not hear any words. Then Billy Taggart comes to his aid, but their warnings are not heard. Darry still continues shouting "Stop before you die...!" But Minxie still does not hear him. The Creeper eventually appears in the corn surrounding the farm, whether he senses the phsycic abilities that Minxie has and Darry's presence in the whole affray, he acts quickly and throws a star at the same damaged wheel, awakening Minxie in the process to find that the dream and the reality were happening simoultaneously. Betty and Coach Dwayne study the star thrown to the wheel, and find Darry's bellybutt and his rose tattoo on the weapon. Minxie only recognises the rose tattoo as she had just seen it on Darry in her dream. Darry appears once more to Minxie after she passes out. He is the one that feeds her with information regarding The Creeper. And to show how ruthless The Creeper was, he even shows her the state that his corpse was in, before the back of his head was sewn back on, with his eyes gone, and the holes showing the background behind him. Then once again, whether by the dream ending, or The Creeper feeling Darry was telling Minxie too much, he awakes her by springing his wings to scare her out of the dream, which concluded Darry's role in Jeepers Creepers 2. Jeepers Creepers 3 Trish is having a recurring nightmare over her son also named Darry (making him Darry's nephew) suffering the same fate as her late brother. (my take on the Creeper's origins: Jaye Irons) 'There also another thing about the origins of the "Creeper", in a (re-done) edit scene of a fan base video on YouTube the teenager Minxie was contacted by Darry in a dream. It was in this dream that Darry was standing by the cornfields, after the school bus was stuck out in the middle of nowhere but now moblie (and this is also case of the bus motion being part of the dream seqence). In a "flip-side" of this particular part that was edited, she is not on the bus and she thinking about the situation that she and the other kids are in while dealing with the "Creeper". Minxie notices Darry, and decides to go to him after he appears, and he is trying to show the girl something important that seemingly ties a lot of loose ends about the Creeper's past ritual activites.. They walk off into the cronfields, Darry holding Minxie's hand through the weeds as they walk, after a short moment they start to see different types of battle aromor lying around in a clearing of the cornfields. This would suggest that the "Creeper" is very old, he (or) it has to be over 2000 years old. The armor that was found was Roman, and other types of battle armor, so this "Creeper" thing has been having a lot of time on his or rather it's hands.. This is a angle to set up for the Creeper's earlier past, and connecting the whole 'puzzle' which should be brought up --in brief details-- in Jeepers Creepers 3. '(my take on the ''"Creeper's" ''origins by Jaye Irons)... Personality Darry was shown to be very brave. He had convinced Trish that they should return to the church to see if anybody needed help, just after they were attacked by the Rusty Old Truck. Although this might have been driven into his mind by Trish having earlier told him about his selfish existence. Even when Trish offered herself for The Creeper, Darry did not speak out of selfishness to tell not to "be a hero". He did try to save the man he found rapped in a sheet, and probably saw how ruthless the Creeper was when he tore the sheet to see the man's sewn up torso. He had showed that he had the element of patience, being able to slowly explore the basement. This can be seen when he ties his shoe given everything that was going on. He was struck to find what he thought was a bedtime story was actually real; finding a couple dead, and sewn up together, he thought was just an old wife's tale. Even after death, Darry worked with Billy to warn Minxie about The Creeper, and had a lot of knowledge about the nature of the Demon aside from Jezzelle. However, Darry is shown to possess so much fear after he escaped the church's basement. This probably was the reason the Creeper sought for the siblings. The Creeper was more drawn to him rather than it was to Trish, the fear telling it that it needed the eyes that saw its "House of Pain". He was more silent than ever, clearly shaken to the core by what he had seen; not just Kenny and Darla, but the whole basement's walls covered by the bodies sewn together. He had rudely hang up on Jezzelle thinking she was merely toying with them given he was so afraid of The Creeper by then. Before these events, Darry seemed open to the world, with too much sense of humor, as seen by the brother-sister relationship he had with Trish. He also had a taste for tattoos, as he had the one of a small rose near his bellybutton. Gallery Justin Long Creeper toying.jpeg Darry in the House of Pain.jpeg Justin Long and Jonathan Breck.jpeg When you hear that song.jpg Darry and The Creeper.jpg Goodbye Darry.gif Behind the scenes.jpg Darry Jenner.jpg Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:College/High School student Category:Deceased